Dunsany
Dunsany Edward John Moreton Drax Plunkett, 18th Baron of Dunsany (/dʌnˈseɪni/; 24 July 1878 – 25 October 1957) was an Irish writer and dramatist, notable for his work, mostly in fantasy, published under the name Lord Dunsany. More than eighty books of his work were published, and his oeuvre includes many hundreds of published short stories, as well as successful plays, novels and essays. Born to the second-oldest title (created 1439) in the Irish peerage, Dunsany lived much of his life at what may be Ireland's longest-inhabited house, Dunsany Castle near Tara, worked with W. B. Yeats and Lady Gregory, received an honorary doctorate from Trinity College, Dublin, was chess and pistol-shooting champion of Ireland, and travelled and hunted extensively. He died in Dublin after an attack of appendicitis. Source: https://lovecraft.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_Plunkett,_18th_Baron_of_Dunsany THE WORKS OF DUNSANY Miscellaneous * The Gods of Pegāna (1905) * Time and the Gods (1906) * The Sword of Welleran and Other Stories (1908) * A Dreamer's Tales (1910) * The Book of Wonder (1912) * Fifty-One Tales, aka The Food of Death (1915) * Tales of Wonder (1916) (published in America as The Last Book of Wonder) * Tales of Three Hemispheres (1919) * The Man Who Ate the Phoenix (1949) * The Little Tales of Smethers and Other Stories (1952), including the "Linley" crime/mystery tales Jorkens * The Travel Tales of Mr. Joseph Jorkens (1931) * Jorkens Remembers Africa (1934) * Jorkens Has a Large Whiskey (1940) * The Fourth Book of Jorkens (1947) * Jorkens Borrows Another Whiskey (1954) * The Last Book of Jorkens (2002), prepared for publication in 1957 The Jorkens books were released in a 3-volume omnibus set in 2004-2005, with some added material: * The Collected Jorkens, Volume One (April 2004), the first two books of Jorkens * The Collected Jorkens, Volume Two (2004), the second two Jorkens books, plus two uncollected stories, one not previously published * The Collected Jorkens, Volume Three (April 2005), the last two Jorkens books, plus three uncollected stories, at least one not previously published War sketches * Tales of War (1918), war-related short stories, some published from the War Office originally; also issued in a revised "Expanded Edition" (not prepared by Dunsany but with his Estate's permission) with more stories, by Wildside Press. * Unhappy Far-Off Things (1919) Reprint collections * Selections from the Writings of Lord Dunsany (1912, edited by W.B. Yeats) * A Dreamer's Tales and Other Stories (1917; collects A Dreamer's Tales and The Sword of Welleran, unauthorised) * Book of Wonder (1918; collects The Book of Wonder and Time and the Gods, unauthorised) * The Sword of Welleran and Other Tales of Enchantment (1954), selected by Lord and Lady Dunsany as a sampling of works to date Posthumous collections * At the Edge of the World (1970) * Beyond the Fields We Know (1972) * Gods, Men and Ghosts (1972), including short stories, essays * Over the Hills and Far Away (1974) * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays * Bethmoora and Other Stories (1993)[citation needed] * The Exiles Club and Other Stories (1993)[citation needed] * The Lands of Wonder (1994)[citation needed] * The Hashish Man and Other Stories (1996) * The Complete Pegana (1998) * Time and the Gods (2000) * In the Land of Time, and Other Fantasy Tales (March 2004), a Penguin Classics volume * Lost Tales, Volume 1 (2012) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines between 1909-1915. * Lost Tales, Volume 2: The Emperor's Crystal & Other Lost Tales (2013) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines and newspapers between 1915-1920 and a previously unpublished story from 1909. * Lost Tales, Volume 3 (2014) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines and newspapers between 1910-1954 and three previously unpublished stories. * The Men of Baldfolk & Other Fanciful Tales (2016) Five previously unpublished stories and four uncollected stories ranging from 1908 to 1955. * The Ghost in the Corner and Other Stories (2017) 50 uncollected and previously unpublished stories. * A Dreamer's Tales: Annotated Edition '' (2018) Annotated collection of stories * ''Lost Tales, Volume 4 (2018) Eight previously unpublished stories and one uncollected story ranging from 1909 to 1956. Novels Fantasy * Don Rodriguez: Chronicles of Shadow Valley aka The Chronicles of Rodriguez (1922) * The King of Elfland's Daughter (1924) * The Charwoman's Shadow (1926), second part of the Shadow Valley Chronicles * The Blessing of Pan (1927, see also Pan) * The Curse of the Wise Woman (1933) * My Talks With Dean Spanley (1936) * The Strange Journeys of Colonel Polders (1950) Science fiction * The Last Revolution (1951) * The Pleasures of a Futuroscope (2003) (posthumous novel dating from the mid-1950s; on a topic first introduced in a Jorkens story) Non-science fiction or fantasy * Up in the Hills (1935) * Rory and Bran (1936) * The Story of Mona Sheehy (1939) * Guerilla (1944) * His Fellow Men (1952) Drama * Most of the early Dunsany plays were issued in individual editions by Samuel French, freely available but mostly for the acting and production market. Collections * Five Plays (1914) ** "The Gods of the Mountain" ** "The Golden Doom" ** "King Argimenes and the Unknown Warrior" ** "The Glittering Gate" ** "The Lost Silk Hat" * A Night at an Inn (full-length play) (1916) * Plays of Gods and Men (1917) ** "The Laughter of the Gods" ** "The Queen's Enemies" ** "The Tents of the Arabs" ** "A Night at an Inn" (as above) * If (full-length play) (1921) * Plays of Near and Far (1922) ** "The compromise of the King of the Golden Isles" ** "The flight of the queen" ** "Cheezo" ** "A good bargain" ** "If Shakespeare lived today" ** "Fame and the poet" * Alexander and Three Small Plays (1925) ** "Alexander" ** "The old king's tale" ** "The evil kettle" ** "The amusements of Khan Kharuda" * Seven Modern Comedies (1928) ** "Atalanta in Wimbledon" ** "The raffle" ** "The journey of the soul" ** "In holy Russia" ** "His sainted grandmother" ** "The hopeless passion of Mr. Bunyon" ** "The jest of Hahalaba" * The Old Folk of the Centuries (full-length play) (1930) * Mr Faithful (full-length play) (1935) * Plays for Earth and Air (1937), plays written for and produced on radio, notably BBC Light and the World Service ** "Fame comes late" ** "A matter of honour" ** "Mr. Sliggen's hour" ** "The pumpkin" ** "The use of man" ** "The Bureau de change" ** "The seventh symphony" ** "Golden dragon city" ** "Time's joke" ** "Atmospherics" * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays ** "The Prince of Stamboul" (1925) ** "Lord Adrian" (1933) * The Ginger Cat and Other Lost Plays (2005), plays known to have existed, and in at least one case acted, but only unearthed in the 2000s ** "The Ginger Cat" (1914) ** "The Murderers" (1919) ** "Mr. Faithful" (1922) Poetry collections * Fifty Poems (1929) * Mirage Water (1938) * War Poems (1941) (extensive notes to each poem posted in review of the book at Amazon.co.uk) * Wandering Songs (1943) * A Journey (1944) * The Year (1946) * The Odes of Horace (1947) (translation) * To Awaken Pegasus (1949) * Verses Dedicatory: 18 Previously Unpublished Poems (1985) Nonfiction Essay collections * Gods, Men and Ghosts (1972), including short stories, essays * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays Essays * Nowadays (1918), a single long essay * If I Were Dictator (1934), a long satirical essay, one of a series by well-known figures of the period * The Donnellan Lectures 1943 (1945), lectures given at Trinity College Dublin by Dunsany * A Glimpse from a Watchtower (1947), a long essay musing on the future in a nuclear era Geography/history * My Ireland (1937), a non-fiction look at Ireland and her landscape and heritage, with photos Autobiography * Patches of Sunlight (1938) * While The Sirens Slept (1944) * The Sirens Wake (1945) Letters * Arthur C. Clarke & Lord Dunsany: A Correspondence 1945–1956. ed. Keith Allen Daniels. Palo Alto, CA, USA: Anamnesis Press, 1998, a posthumous collection with the cooperation of the Dunsany Estate and Arthur C. Clarke. Books in print Millennium Fantasy Masterworks * Time and the Gods (contains The Gods of Pegāna, Time and the Gods, The Sword of Welleran and Other Stories, A Dreamer's Tales, The Book of Wonder and The Last Book of Wonder, without the Sime illustrations and with Pegāna out of order) * The King of Elfland's Daughter Penguin Classics * In the Land of Time: and Other Fantasy Tales Del Rey Books * The King of Elfland's Daughter * The Charwoman's Shadow Hippocampus Press * The Pleasures of a Futuroscope * The Ghost in the Corner and Other Stories Wildside Press * The Gods of Pegāna * Time and the Gods * The Book of Wonder * A Dreamer's Tales * Fifty-One Tales * Tales of War: Expanded Edition * Unhappy Far-Off Things * Don Rodriguez: Chronicles of Shadow Valley * Plays of Gods and Men * The Ginger Cat and Other Lost Plays Forgotten classics * The Dreams of a Prophet (hardcover, with large print edition also available via the Lulu.com website; contains the collections The Gods of Pegana, Time and the Gods, The Sword of Welleran, and Fifty-One Tales) Pegana Press * Lost Tales Volume 1 * The Emperor's Crystal & Other Lost Tales Volume 2 * Lost Tales, Volume 3 * The Men of Baldfolk & Other Fanciful Tales * Lost Tales, Volume 4 Valancourt Books * The Curse of the Wise Woman with an introduction by Mark Valentine. Category:Real World People Category:The Source